


Romeo and Juliet (But Juliet Is A Velociraptor)

by SleepingReader



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Romance, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Our story begins with a warm summers day. In the city of Verona drizzling heat seeps through the buildings and into the worn stones. There are people in the marketplace bidding their wares and shouting at each other. We get the first glimpse of our main character as she goes through the marketplace alongside her nurse. But it is only a fleeting glimpse. Alas, we see only a sliver of her red and gold-trimmed dress, a tapping claw and a sharp eye. Men turned around, staring at her, eyes filled with wonder. For it is rare that this beauty is away from the watchful eyes of her mother and father.The beauty's nurse tutted to the men.‘Fie, you young fools. Go find your trouble elsewhere. Come, dear Juliet. Your mother has called for you.’The nurse grabbed a claw and tugged her unprotesting charge forward. The young men, now put in their place by the old nurse, searched for someone else to look at.And they found it.‘Say, do you bite your thumb at us, sir?’'I do bite my thumb, sir.'
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One: True Beauty

_Two households, both alike in dignity_  
_in fair Verona, where we lay our scene_  
_from ancient grudge break to new mutiny_  
_where civil blood makes civil hands unclean_  
_from forth the fatal loins of these two foes_  
_a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life_  
_Who's misadventur'd piteous overthrows_  
_do with their death bury their parents strife_

Our story begins with a warm summers day. In the city of Verona drizzling heat seeps through the buildings and into the worn stones. There are people in the marketplace bidding their wares and shouting at each other. We get the first glimpse of our main character as she goes through the marketplace alongside her nurse. But it is only a fleeting glimpse. Alas, we see only a sliver of her red and gold-trimmed dress, a tapping claw and a sharp eye. Men turned around, staring at her, eyes filled with wonder. For it is rare that this beauty is away from the watchful eyes of her mother and father.  
The beauty's nurse tutted to the men.  
‘Fie, you young fools. Go find your trouble elsewhere. Come, dear Juliet. Your mother has called for you.’  
The nurse grabbed what seemed like a claw and tugged her unprotesting charge forward. The young men, now put in their place by the old nurse, searched for someone else to look at.  
And they found it.  
‘Say, do you bite your thumb at us, sir?’  
'I do bite my thumb, sir.'

The quarrel soon turned into swords.  
'Down with the Capulets!' 'Behead the Montagues!'  
Only Benvolio of the Montagues, dared to attempt to keep the peace only to be confronted by Tybalt of the Capulets.  
Swords were stabbed, fish were thrown, heads were smashed into bricks and former classmates were thrown into fountains.  
Until, that is, the Prince put a stop to it.  
'Three civil brawls bred of an airy word by thee, old Capulet. And Montague, have twice desturbed the quiet of our streets. If you ever shall disturb the streets again, you shall pay for it with your life. Now begone with you. On pain of death, all men depart!'

When all bones were bandaged and all wounds were cleaned, Romeo wandered into his courtyard. Unlike fair Juliet, we, dear reader, see him clearly. A tall young man, not yet in his twenties, with brown hair and soft brown eyes that, as of this moment, are filled with sadness.  
'Why so sad, dear cousin? What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?' Benvolio enquired, his arm in a mitella.  
'Not having that which makes them short.' Romeo replied, holding what seems like a bouquet of slightly faded dandelions. He lay down on the steps and pressed the dandelions to his heart, as if he were already in his coffin. He reached into his pocket and produced a squished apple tart wrapped in parchment. He set it next to him on the steps and resumed his previous position.

Benvolio, knowing his cousins whims, enquired further, and soon found out that the girl Romeo had set his heart on had set her own on taking the veil and joining a nunnery.  
Secretly, Benvolio rather felt like the girl would be more at home in the nunnery than as Romeo's wife, but he swore to himself not to tell Romeo this.  
'She did not even accept my pies, Benvolio. I baked them myself at crack of dawn. What would she think of me? Tell me, cousin. How to forget to think?' Romeo sighed.  
'By giving liberty to your eyes, and examine other beauties.' Benvolio replied, thinking of their handsome house guest.  
'You cannot teach me how to forget. Farewell.' Romeo said sadly, and walked away, presumably to breakfast. He nearly slid on a piece of fish and, in a fit of vague kindness, helped an old classmate out of a fountain and gave him the apple pie. He did not comment on either occurence.

Meanwhile, at the house of Capulet, the father of the beauty we saw in the market square earlier was talking to a prince from another country.  
'Montague and I are bound in penalty alike, and we should not have any trouble to keep the peace.'  
'Both of you are honorable men, and I am sure you will come to some agreement,' the prince agreed, agreeably. 'But now my lord, what say you to my suit?'

Dear reader, you may have guessed it already, but the prince was after the hand of the fair maiden Juliet. He had seen her keen eye and her sharp claws from a distance, and was quite keen himself on marrying such a magnificent creature. Not for any children, mind you, but rather to intimidate any possible relatives that might make a bid for his throne.

'I shall say what I have said before!' Old Capulet cried. 'My child is yet a stranger in the world. Look at her, my lord, she hath not seen the change of fourteen years.'  
And Prince Paris looked at Capulet's daughter, who was chasing after a rodent in the courtyard. Her nurse sat on a bench and giggled at the child's antics.  
The rat scurried into a hole, and Juliet crouched down on her belly to stick her sharp-toothed snout near the hole in the wall. Juliet's nurse tutted at her.  
'Lamb, do not soil your dress so! Come sit with me and have a meat pastry. I snuck some out for you before the ball.'  
And lo and behold, the maiden Juliet hooked a front claw around a skirt and tip-tapped over to her nursemaid, her sharp claws tapping on the floor.  
Her father looked at her with loving eyes as she snatched up the meat pie and swallowed it in one gulp.  
'Let two more summers wither in their pride, ere her mother and I think her ripe to be a bride.'  
Prince Paris wondered if he and Juliet's father were talking about the same girl.  
'Younger than she, are happy mothers made,' Prince Paris suggested, trying to convey to Capulet that Paris did not expect Juliet to carry any children.

But Capulet, seemingly blind to his daughters rather uncommon behaviour, merely remarked that she was the only happy thing that walked on his earth. Paris was very much invited to the evening ball, Paris was also very much invited to woo Juliet, steal her heart, but not to an arranged marriage. Not just yet.

Prince Paris remarked to himself that it was quite probable that Juliet was the only one of her kind walking the earth and that Juliet might be more inclined to steal and eat Paris's heart. But the idea of sitting on his throne, next to the fair Juliet, and seeing his brother Percival kneel before them, made him quite anxious to try to win Juliet over anyway.

As Paris wondered to himself if Juliet would eat Percival's hand on her own or if it had to be marinaded first, the fair maiden herself had been called by her Lady Mother.  
'Nurse, you know my daughter is of a pretty age'  
'Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour'  
'She is not yet fourteen'  
'I'll bet my teeth - though I have but four- that she is not yet fourteen! How long is it until Lammastide?' Nurse said, pointing at her teeth.  
'A fortnight and odd days.'  
'Even or odd, of all days in the year,' Nurse prattled on, 'Come eve on Lammastide shall she be fourteen. Her and my Susan (God rest her soul) were of a same age. Well, Susan is with God now, she was too good for me. But as I said, Eve of Lammastide shall she be fourteen. It was eleven years since the earthquake, and since then she could stand, nay even waddle about, of course she could, she could stand and waddle nigh after being born, such a clever girl.'

'Nurse, please be quiet.' Lady Capulet said. But the Nurse didn't listen.  
'Well, plenty more people have said it, but you were the prettiest babe I ever did nurse, before and after your teeth came in! And I might live to see you married one day, if I have my wish!'

'Well, that 'marry' theme is the very thing I wanted to speak to you about, Juliet. How stands your disposition to be married?'  
Juliet had wandered off and was now casting shifty eyes at the curtainstring. She growled at it.  
'Well, you must think of marriage now. Younger maidens in Verona are already mothers. And so was I, by your age. To be brief, Prince Paris seeks you for his love.'  
Nurse almost fainted by the prospect of her little charge married to a man, but not only a man, a prince! 'A man, young lady, and such a man!'  
'Verona's summer hasn't seen a more handsome flower.' Lady Capulet mused, thinking of how nice it might have been to marry a prince instead of a quarreling Lord. Then she shook herself.  
'What say you, Juliet, can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at the feast. Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?'  
Juliet looked into her mothers eyes. She knew when she was spoken to and could usually guess the intonation of what reply she must give. She gave a chortling trill, and her mother nodded sagely.  
Then, a servant entered, beseeching all to go downstairs at the party. The nurse was missed in the pantry, the lady of the house was missed at the door and Juliet was inquired after on the dance floor.

Outside, Romeo and his friends had made a dance floor out of the streets. Romeo had been napping and dreaming of kisses and long walks in summer and sharing pastries and more kisses, and his best friend and house guest Mercutio was teasing him mercilessly for it.  
'You have been visited by Queen Mab!' he cried,  
'the fairy's midwife! She drives around in a carriage pulled by atoms, and runs straight into men's nostrils while they sleep! She brushes over maiden's lips, which then dream of kisses! Which then Queen Mab makes sour and blistery, for their lips are tainted with sweetmeats! Sometimes she tickles the noses of parsons with a little pig's tail, and he dreams of another benifice. Aaaaa-meeeennn.'  
Here, breathing heavily, Mercutio knelt on the street in mock-prayer. Then, he hoisted a very surprised Benvolio up on his back and gallopped him around the street.  
'She rides over soldier's necks, and they dream of enemies and riding and the drums that start battle! She teachers virgins to hold a lover and bear a child! She is-'  
Mercutio ran out of breath. He sat down on the street and Benvolio gently clambered down from his back. Romeo ran up to them.  
'Peace, Mercutio, peace. You talk of nothing.' Romeo knelt down to him and passed him a cup of wine, which he gladly took.  
'You're right, I talk of dreams, which are children of an idle brain. Thin as air and more inconstant as the wind.' Mercutio wheezed, gulping down wine. He almost choked on it, but Benvolio thumped him on the back.

  
'Speak no more of dreams, Mercutio. Bang, drum, play, lute, and let us feast!'  
The song they had been playing struck up again and Romeo's friends donned their masks and danced towards the nearest feast.

But Romeo lingered. There was a chill wind in the summer streets of Verona. It grabbed at his heart for a moment and sent a shiver running up his spine. Romeo suddenly had the feeling that he should turn back and hide under his covers. As if something was brewing, about to begin.  
But the music up ahead pulled him from his reverie. He pushed his mask further up his nose, tightened the satin cords, and joined his friends in their summer dance.

The music of the street soon mingled with the music in the Capulet's house as the merry band of gentlemen saw the host of tonight's party welcome everyone.  
'Ah, gentlemen, it has been nigh on thirty years ere I wore a mask like yourselves! Welcome, welcome, may you find a fair lady to whisper in her ear! You are all welcome here! And you brought a gift?'  
Romeo proffered the dish that had only been slightly rattled by Mercutio in his frantic dancing, and uncovered it to reveal the meat pies he had baked this afternoon. He was promptly praised by the lord of the house.  
'Now you are twice welcome, for anyone who brings good food to a good table must be a good person himself! Come in, come in!'  
Romeo smiled and bowed politely and then hurried himself to the dance floor to take his cousins advice, give liberty to his eyes and let his mind forget.  
Young maidens spun past in the dance. Sparkling blue eyes, dazzling brown eyes, matching yellow and golden and green dresses. The rustle of the fabric was almost detectable over the music, and that was on purpose. The heavier and more adorned the fabric was, the more status you had. Romeo himself knew that, and was wearing a dark purple doublet with silver fringes.  
Romeo let his eyes glance over the crowd, secretly hoping the girl he loved would have returned from her nunnery and joined in the dance. But he saw someone else join the dance instead.  
A lady he had not seen before, whose beauty rivalled that of the sun.  
'She does teach the torches to burn bright!' he gasped to himself.

And true, Juliet was growling slightly at the torches, for their smoke had gotten into her eyes as she danced, relying purely on muscle memory. _Left foot forward, raise right claw. Don't eat Prince Paris' face (or his turban) or there will be tut-tut-tut and no more meat pies…_

'So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady over her fellows shows. Did my heart love til now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty until this night.' Romeo said softly from the shadows, hoping the fair maiden's eye would glance on him and a scared part of him hoping it _really wouldn't_.

Tybalt, cousin to Lord Capulet, had spotted Romeo and was on his way to viscious murder when his uncle stopped him.  
'Tis a Montague!' Tybalt complained, but Capulet would hear nothing of it.  
'He is spoken of as a well mannered youth (plus he bakes excellent pies), I will have no quarrel with him in my house! Off with you, find some skirts to chase instead!'  
'I will not endure him!'  
'You will endure him, am I the master here, or you? Feast outside if you must, but I will have no mutiny amongst my guests!'  
That stopped Tybalt, and the dancing took up again.

Juliet tried very hard to keep following the steps and not to start following her nose. The tantalising scent of the food table had her almost salivating on her dress, but she knew that if she did that she would never hear the end of it. She didn't like the tut-tut sound her nurse did when she was displeased, so she made sure to avoid that sound at any cost.  
Then, a second smell. From the dancefloor. A man twirled around before re-joining the dance. He smelled entirely of meat pies. The scent clung to his hands and rested in his hair. Where he didn't smell of meat pies, he smelled of open air and green fields. Juliet found that she liked meat-pie-man a lot more than the flower-perfume-prince she was currently dancing with.  
When the dance is over, she told herself, I can go and find meat-pie-man. Maybe he will even throw the meat-pie for me, just once.

A young man that smelled of oil stood on a stool and began to sing. It was a pleasant enough tune, and Juliet swayed her tail to the rhymes. She didn't understand most of the words, but she felt that it sounded like wind on her feather-like scales. Then, she felt a grasp on her front claw. It was brought up with a hand, to a mouth.  
'If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'  
The hand released her claw, and in the man's open palm, was a meat pie.


	2. Chapter Two: Holy Palmer's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy palmer's kiss, a balcony scene and a proposal.

There was a meat pie in his outstretched hand.  
Romeo only felt vaguely stupid about that. He had once heard that the heart of a man went through his stomach. And seeing the women giggle at the wedding cakes in the bakery in town, he had assumed that women would be the same. His mother sure seemed to appreciate it when his father brought sweet dates from the market.  
Rosalind, unfortunately, hadn't been impressed by Romeo's baking skills or his general male-ness. So instead of taking his meat pie, she had taken the veil.  
But here. Here was a beauty beyond Rosalind's blonde curls, beyond the wedding cakes in town. He knew that he would do everything for this maiden, whatever she would ask.  
She reached out her hand to his again, to the meat pie that lay within. He could almost hear her reply, as if it was the music he could hear in his head sometimes.   
'Saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss. '  
She touched his hand briefly, but then took a step back and raised her head, her eyes keen.  
On pure instinct, he threw the meat pie at her.  
She caught it out of the air, so swift that he could not quite tell which of her hands she had used. A vague part of his brain suggested that she could have used her mouth, but that part was quickly shut down, as that wasn't to be suggested of a nice lady.

'Have not saints lips? And holy palmers too?' he asked.  
The maiden cocked her head.  
'Yes, of course. Lips they must use in prayer. Oh, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.' Romeo said.   
She stood intensely still.  
'Then, dear saint. Move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, my sin is purged.'  
He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Juliet, who had been slightly confused but mostly curious about the man before her, stood still as he came closer. She was used to this, her nurse did not look kindly on nipping, not even a little. And this man felt safe. This man felt like… Home, almost. Plus, he had given her quite a nice meat pie.  
She felt his lips softly against her forehead. This felt nice. She trilled, and leaned in to softly bump her forehead against his mouth again.  
'Sin, from my lips? Oh, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!' Romeo replied.  
The man had apparently found his own conclusion, but Juliet found she did not mind. She did not get pet much at home, and her nurse kept pinching her cheeks, which she did not enjoy.  
If Juliet could have rolled her eyes, she would have, for here came the very nurse.  
'Madam, madam! Your mother craves a word with you.'   
Juliet sighed and made off.

Romeo watched her go, slightly forlornly, and then turned.  
'AAAa!' he said, staring right into the face of the maiden's nurse.  
She was smiling, quite widely, and he could see her looking him up and down, as if she were appraising a horse at market.  
'Pray tell, who is her mother?' he asked her, if only to make her stop staring.  
What made her stop staring, made her start talking.  
And Romeo wasn't sure which he preferred.  
'Marry, bachelor, Her mother is the lady of the house, And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous. I nursed her daughter, that you talked with; The lady Juliet. I tell you, he that can lay hold of her, shall have the chinks.' she said, nodding enthusiastically and nudging him in the side before giving him a big wink and vanishing in the crowd.

Romeo sat down on a stool. 'Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.'  
Benvolio ran up, having very probably seen the whole affair. He started tugging at Romeo's arms, pushing him off of the stool and hoisting him up and out of the door. Lord Capulet, who he knew now as the father of Lady Juliet, tried to get them all to stay.  
He eventually was informed of the late hour and tried to get them all away as swiftly as possible.

Juliet and her nurse were eventually left near the banquet by themselves, as one by one, the guests went outside the door. While Juliet was eating more delicious meat pies, her nurse was commentating on the men that went outside.  
'There we have the son and heir of old Tiberio, quite the scandal, but I'll tell you that when you're married, there we have Petrucio and there is that gentleman that spoke to you, and brought these lovely pies.' Juliet looked up at that. She trilled at her nurse, and her nurse immediately went and asked the young man's name.  
She came back in a great fuss.  
'His name is Romeo, and a Montague, the only son of your great enemy!'  
Juliet bared her teeth in reaction when she heard the name Montague, but when she saw the meat-pie man she now knew as Romeo glance back at her as he left, she felt a rush of affection towards him anyway. She blinked at him, and he smiled softly back at her.

\----

Mercutio was, for want of a more drunker word, drunk. He had run through twenty-seven verses of a very bawdy song, most of them made-up. Now he had decided that he missed both Benvolio and Romeo, and was calling for both of them very loudly.  
'BENVOLIO! ROMEOOOO'  
'Peace, Mercutio, I am right here!' Benvolio said, coming up from behind Mercutio and laying a hand on his arm.  
Mercutio nearly cried of happiness and kissed Benvolio on the cheeks.  
Benvolio, now blushing furiously, decided to call out for Romeo instead of pursuing his current train of thought.  
'Romeo! My cousin Romeo!'  
'Romeo!' Mercutio joined in happily. 'Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover! Oh, he is wise and has stolen himself home to bed.'  
'No, I believe he leapt over the wall.' Benvolio said. 'Come, he has hid himself among these trees, to be consorted with the humorous night. Blind is his love and best befits the dark.'  
Mercutio shouted Romeo's name one last time, very loudly, causing dogs to bark and a shoe to be thrown at him from a window. Then he grew bored and scratched his ear.   
Benvolio threw the shoe back to the window, where a man caught it with a mumbled 'Thanks'  
'Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep. Come, shall we go?' Mercutio said, linking arms with Benvolio.  
'Let's go then,' Benvolio said, 'We should not seek him who does not want to be found.'  
'Could you find me? I wish to be found.' Mercutio asked, looking at Benvolio with a rather longing look in his eyes. Benvolio gazed back, but then smiled gently.  
'In the morning, if you still wish to be found, I will gladly search.'  
Mercutio laid his hand on his cheek for a second, and then the two stumbled off, to home and bed.

Meanwhile, Romeo was on the other side of an orchard wall, attempting to stuff the ribbons of his mask into his ears to drown out Mercutio. He, too, had drank a lot, and all the noises were getting to him.  
'He jests at scars that never felt a wound' he muttered to himself, sticking out his tongue at Mercutio's approximate location.

Juliet had also given herself some respite from her nurse that kept squeezing her cheeks and telling her how beautiful she, the party, all the men that danced with her and her own life was. Nurse always talked and squeezed like this when she had had some of that rotten-berry liquid, and Juliet didn't care much for it.  
So instead, she had slipped through the thin curtains to the balcony. The night air felt good on her feathery scaly skin, and she half-closed her eyes to enjoy it properly. She gave a short trill to the night air, unaware of the man below her.

Romeo was poking at a mushroom with a stick when he saw. A light through a window and a swish of a long nightdress.  
'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East! And Juliet is the sun!'

Juliet gazed up at the full moon. It hurt her eyes, and she growled softly at it. A low sound that even the moon should fear.

Below her, Romeo gasped.  
'Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That you her maid are far more fair than she! Oh, it is my lady. Oh it is my love. She speaks, yet she says nothing, what of that?'

Juliet followed a bat with her eyes. She stood up taller and snapped at it. It chittered past her.

'Her eye discourses; I will answer it,'Romeo told himself, taking a step forward, and then stepping back again. 'I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return.'

Juliet rubbed her snout with her claw. The scent of the perfume on her dress tickled her nose and she could not help but think that something also smelled like meat pies.

'See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!' Romeo sighed.

A bat flew in front of the moon and Juliet, now angry at both, growled loudly at the two.

'She speaks: Oh, speak again, bright angel!' Romeo called out softly.

It was as if she had heard him.   
She hadn't, for her hearing was polluted by a song her nurse was singing.   
Not for the first time, she tried to make words form along her teeth. It sometimes annoyed her that she could have a vague understanding of other people, but that they tended not to understand her when she asked for something.  
And now she felt she wanted something, wanted something beyond growling. It was the meat-pie man. Romeo. She didn't want him for his pies, not only that. She wanted him for the affection he had so freely given, the one she lacked from her parents. The one she got for only a few minutes at a loud party.  
'Rrr.' she started. That went well enough. A guttural 'o' was also easy. Now for that pesky mmmm sound.

But Romeo had heard her clearly, even if she only said the first two letters of his name. He knew her, he knew what she meant.  
'Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?'

'Rrrr. O. o.' Juliet tried, then growled at her own lack of speech.

Romeo could bear it no longer. His love hated his name, both his first and his last, and yet had called to him. 'I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo!' he called up, stepping into the light of the moon.

'RRRR.' Juliet said, now in warning. How dare someone be in her garden! How dare someone climb her wall! This was hers!

But the man began to speak, and she knew that voice. Already she knew that voice.  
'By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word.' Romeo said, and she found himself trying to answer him.  
'Rrr o, o?'  
'I am neither Romeo, nor a Montague, fair saint, if either thee dislike or dislike to pronounce.'  
  
Juliet looked at the orchard wall, at Romeo and at the wall again. How did he do that?  
Romeo answered her.  
'With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.'  
Juliet, for her lack of speaking, was not stupid. She knew that if her kinsmen saw Romeo, they would murder him. She tried to convey this by looking at the house, baring her teeth and then looking back at Romeo.  
'Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye, than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity.' Romeo said in a comforting tone, and she found that she understood him.  
  
'Lady, by the blessed moon I swear…' Romeo began his sentence, trying to convey his love. But Juliet looked offended at the moon, so he stopped. Instead, she leaned her head down towards a large creeping plant that lead straight to her balcony, and then looked at him.  
Romeo, knowing an invitation when he saw one, started to climb it and when he reached the top, he found a very happy Juliet, who immediately leaned her forehead against his lips. He kissed her on the head.

Juliet relished in the sweet affection Romeo gave her. She rested her head on her shoulder in an embrace, and felt his arms surround her. With any other, she would have gone completely still, but with Romeo, the world went soft.   
The sounds of her singing nurse were dampened, the scent of the itchy perfume was replaced by one of open air, green fields and meat pies.  
Romeo kissed her head again.  
'O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial.' he whispered, and she trilled in response.  
'Juliet, I will send for thy nurse tomorrow at the hour of nine. If you wish to be married, let her come.'  
Juliet had heard the word 'marriage' a lot of times now, but never correlating to Romeo. She did not fully understand what it meant.  
'We shall be together, Juliet, if that is what you wish. We will be in open fields, next to sparkling rivers. The wind beneath our feet, going wherever we please. Run away with me, Juliet. Let us leave this dusty town full of squabbling.'  
Juliet knew what _that_ meant. If 'marriage' to Romeo meant running in fields and rivers and eating meat pies for dinner and getting more kisses, she was fully on board.  
She trilled happily at him. He kissed her on the forehead again.  
'Lady Juliet!' Her nurse called. If Juliet could roll her eyes, she would.  
'Lady Juliet!' came the call again and she chirped back in hasty reply.  
After kissing her forehead once more, Romeo started to climb down.  
'Farewell,' he whispered. 'This parting is such sweet sorrow, that I should say goodnight til it be morrow.' He crept out of the garden and over the wall.  
Juliet wished she could call him back, but her nurse had found her.  
She lay in bed that night, dreaming of open fields and sparkling rivers and kisses.  
And yes, a little bit about meat pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All mistakes in this chapter are mine, as I'm writing this at a time where I should be sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has been in my head for ages and I finally found somewhere to start!  
> If you read this, please consider commenting! I'm writing this mostly for my own entertainment and really doubt that anyone would click on this, but I sure like hearing from people!
> 
> Also, should you be wondering, Juliet is based off of the Jurassic Park dinosaurs, but if you want her to have feathers in your head, more honor to you!


End file.
